


What's Life Without Some Sugar?

by OrbManson7



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Candyshop AU, Hijack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrbManson7/pseuds/OrbManson7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijack Candyshop AU. This was written as a Snoggletog gift to gayfeelsdump on tumblr, but I was proud of this one, so I'll post it here, too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Life Without Some Sugar?

**Author's Note:**

> Candyshop AU 
> 
> Pairing: Hijack
> 
> Word Count: 1,339

 

—

Hiccup’s braces glinted as he smiled up at the bright neon lights outside the candy shop. At his sides, Jamie and Sophie were staring up in awe at the flashing sign, as well.

"Alright, guys," Hiccup told them, looking back and forth to the two of them. "Let’s make this a short trip, shall we?"

A bell jingled as the door to the shop opened and a few kids exited and Jamie ran up to catch it and hold it open. Sophie instantly rushed inside, and Hiccup walked in, holding the door as Jamie let to run after his little sister. Hiccup glanced around at the brightly-lit candy shop and noticed hoe empty it was. Every time he’d visited before, it always seemed crammed and busy. Maybe it was just a slow day that day?

He watched as Jamie and Sophie wandered around, noticing their mouths already watering at all the candy.

"Babysitting?" A voice spoke up.

"Huh?"

Hiccup turned around, noticing another teenager standing behind a nearby counter. His eyes widened a moment as he took in the spiky, white hair and piercing blue eyes on the (probably) older stranger.

His cocked eyebrow brought the words back to Hiccup’s mouth as he blinked and replied,

"Oh, yeah." He motioned back to the kids, adding, "I promised to take ‘em here while we were out, so…here we are."

The other guy grinned, leaning forward on the counter to look over at Jamie and Sophie circling the powder candy dispenser.

"Well, good on you," he told him, "Candy is the perfect way to a person’s heart."

Hiccup smiled and folded his arms, remarking truthfully,

"My dentist would probably disagree with you."

The white-haired boy stared at him a moment before rolling his eyes when he noticed the silver sparkling in his mouth.

"Ah, braces," he laughed. "Cutting back on the candy, then, I take it?"

"Been sober almost two years now," Hiccup joked.

"Whaaat??" The other boy stood up straight. "That’s terrible! You poor thing!"

Hiccup couldn’t hold back his smile.

"I appreciate the sympathy."

"Are you sure you don’t want just a little hit?" The boy smirked, motioning to the wall filled with candy of all sorts right behind him before resting his elbows on the counter. "I can hook you up."

"I don’t think I need a candy dealer," Hiccup remarked, walking over to the counter.

"Come on," the boy continued, "I saw you eyeing the butterscotch on your way in here!" He turned around and searched the wall of goodies. "If you just floss afterwards, your dentist will never know."

"Ha, I’m gonna pass," Hiccup told him.

"What about a lollipop?"

Hiccup laughed,

"Nope."

"Jellybeans?"

"Sorry, no can do."

"Wow," the white-haired guy sighed, "you’re a tough nut to crack!"

Hiccup grinned victoriously,

"So I’ve heard."

Jamie clambered over to the counter, shouting,

"Hiccup! Hey, Hiccup! Look!"

Hiccup pushed away from the counter and bent over to meet Jamie’s eye.

"Oh, whatcha got there?" He questioned curiously.

"I found some chocolate stars for my mom," Jamie held up two clear baggies filled with candy. "And look at how many gumballs I got!"

Hiccup smiled, looking impressed.

"Wow, that sure is a lot!" He replied, then turned to Jamie’s sister as she strolled up behind him. "What did you get, Sophie?"

Sophie held up the big candy bar in her hands.

He smiled down at her,

"Ooh, marshmallow butterfly!" He told her excitedly. "I bet that’ll be good!"

Sophie smiled in return and Jamie held out his other hand, currently filled with all his pocket change.

"We still have, like, two quarters left to spend, but we couldn’t find anything," he whined.

Hiccup laughed. Can’t find anything to spend it on? In a candy store?

"Well, why don’t we ask…" Hiccup stood up straight, glancing over his shoulder at the guy behind the counter. "Uhh, what’s your name again?" He asked.

"Huh?" The boy jumped, his eyes flicked up to Hiccup’s face quickly. "Oh, me?" He smirked, replying, "Jack Frost, at your service."

Hiccup rolled his eyes despite the grin on his face.

"Ha, well, these two are in dire need of whatever sugary goods you can procure for their remaining fifty cents," he told Jack, turning to him.

Jack smiled down at the two kids as they anxiously waited for his suggestion.

"Hmm, let me see…" He drawled out as he looked past the counter and around the small shop before he flipped around, examining the wall behind him. He smiled brightly as he found the solution.

"I’ve got just the thing," he announced, reaching for two lollipops. He took them down and turned back to hand one to each of the kids from over the counter.

"These are REALLY sweet," he told them with a goofy grin.

Sophie gasped, taking the sucker in her hands and staring at it, beginning to pick at the wrapper already. Jamie smiled brightly, responding, “Cool!” before ripping off the wrapper and shoving the lollipop in his mouth without hesitation.

Hiccup grimaced,

"Alright, alright, mind paying for those first?" He shook his head and reached down to pick up the tossed wrapper, adding, "And don’t just throw the wrappers on the ground, guys."

Jack just laughed, admitting,

"It’s fine."

Jamie sauntered up to the counter, his eyes barely looking over as he set down all the loose change in his hand. Jack took it graciously, opening the cash register. Hiccup watched as he flipped the disposed wrapper over in his hands, flattening it out and folding it in half almost absentmindedly.

"And four, five, six cents left," he counted out and held out the return change for Jamie. "Here you go."

Jamie took the pennies from him and pulled out the sucker from his mouth, replying,

"Thanks!"

Hiccup grinned, leaning against the counter again as Jamie put his money back in his pocket and turned around to help his sister open her sucker.

"Well, that’ll keep ‘em wired until their mother comes home," he commented.

Jack snickered,

"Yeah, have fun with that."

"Eh, what’s life without some sugar?" Hiccup remarked jokingly, fiddling with the wrapper in his hands just out of Jack’s sight. "Right?"

Jack stepped closer, leaning over the counter and asking him,

"You SURE I can’t interest you in anything? Free sample, perhaps?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and turned to face the white-haired boy, replying,

"Ha ha, you keep this up and I’m gonna think you’re flirting with me, or something."

He set down the now-expertly-folded-to-look-like-a-swan wrapper on the counter with a smirk. He was rather proud of himself with that one.

Jack stood back suddenly.

"Ha…ha, what? That’s—that’s, uhh…" He glanced away, unsure what to say to that.

Hiccup simply turned back to the kids.

"Okay, Jamie, Sophie—let’s go," he told them. "We need to be back before your mom gets home."

Jamie took Sophie’s hand in his and started walking toward the door.

"Uhh, see you around, guys!" Jack called out as the trio reached the exit.

Hiccup looked back over his shoulder as he opened the door and the bell jingled again.

"Yeah…" He called back, "and thanks."

"Yeah, no problem," Jack replied, mostly to himself as they left. He silently watched through the foggy glass windows as they walked down the sidewalk and out of view before he dramatically deflated onto the counter. Now Jack could only hope he wouldn’t make a complete idiot of himself the next time that freckle-faced teen came around. He groaned and opened his eyes, only to finally notice the orange, folded swan right in front of him. He picked it up, turning it over in his hands.

A smudge of ink appeared on his finger and he flipped the swan back over to find something written under the wing in ink. He cautiously pulled on the wing, revealing seven numbers and a crudely-drawn smiley face.

He grinned stupidly, realizing his efforts hadn’t been for naught after all.

—


End file.
